No escuches la voz
by The Alkaeni
Summary: "Que las almas perdidas escuchen mi invocación y los sauces del bosque lloren su corazón que la eterna llama baile bajo la cruel tempestad y que el viento sea el eco marchito de su voz "


**No escuches la voz.**

 **Gracias a Magdas por comentar en "Muerte", he escrito esto animada por el review que has dejado en el One-Shot anterior. Este es para ti, espero que te guste**

« _Sólo un grito en mi soledad,_

 _Doy mi vida por verte una vez más._

 _La esperanza no ha de morir,_

 _En mi lucha algún día volveré a estar junto a ti._ »

Era una tarde nublada, la amenaza de una tormenta estaba ahí. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa de piedra; pues, por primera vez, desde la creación de la tierra maravillosa conocida como Narnia, se iba a efectuar una ejecución. Las leyes siempre habían sido estrictas y todos debían seguir, hasta el monarca en turno; y había una en especial, que dictaba que los traidores a Narnia debían morir en la mesa de piedra. Todos los habitantes del mágico país estaban presentes muy a su pesar, pues no querían ver como el rey al que le debían su libertad estaba por ser ejecutado.

El Rey Caspian X, caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar donde sería ejecutado, por una aparente traición a Narnia; traición que, según él, no cometió. El rey caminaba con la frente en alto, pues sabía que no era culpable de nada y, al mismo tiempo, el enorme pesar en su corazón no se iba. La tristeza de ver a su adorado pueblo decepcionado lo hacían sentirse la peor escoria que había nacido, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? El rey había crecido en un ambiente donde el amor y el perdón eran parte esencial del ser y era esa la razón por la que estaba a nada de morir en la mesa de piedra: el amor y perdón a la persona equivocada.

Caspian la había conocido en uno de sus muchos viajes; de hecho, ese viaje había sido, quizás, el más peligroso que había hecho en su vida, pero había valido cada segundo, en especial por esa preciosa mujer de ojos azules como zafiros que había conocido. Él la había conocido mientras ella daba un paseo por la costa durante el crepúsculo del atardecer; ella iba sola y cabizbaja, a pesar de que no se veía rastro de tristeza en su expresión, había un gran pesar y dolor en ella. Fue entonces cuando el joven rey se dio a la tarea de investigar sobre la hermosa mujer que tanto le había llamado la atención. Y así pasó el tiempo y la tripulación y el rey empezaron a entablar una amistad muy especial con la joven que habían conocido el día de su llegada y el rey, casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a enamorarse de ella y viceversa.

Había escuchado en algún lugar que el amor era la poesía predilecta de los demonios, y vaya que lo era. Cuando Caspian y la joven que respondía al nombre de Susan decidieron consolidar su amor uniendo sus vidas, algo inesperado para ellos sucedió. Algo de lo que ninguno de los enamorados era culpable, pero de lo que ambos debían pagar. Ella era hija de la más grande traidora de Narnia: Jadis, la bruja blanca y, como el mismísimo Aslan había dicho: ni ella ni nadie de su linaje sería bienvenido a Narnia y mucho menos podría unirse a un narniano. Pero la bella Susan no tenía nada que ver con su madre, pues la bondad que yacía apagada en su madre vivía en ella y formaba parte de su ser y fue por esa misma razón por la que ella no era bienvenida en la isla y por eso vagaba en las orillas de la costa, pues al no ser bienvenida ni de un lado ni del otro, no le quedaba más que quedarse en la tierra de nadie, eso la hacía ser una hija de Eva.

Caspian al ver la bondad que residía en su amada, decidió llevarla consigo a su reino, convencido de que el gran león la aceptaría y le permitiría hacerla su esposa y fue así como el rey se llevó a su hermosa Susan con la promesa de nunca estar sola de nuevo.

En un principio, todos los narnianos estaban emocionados por ver a su rey feliz y enamorado y la esperanza de que una reina llegase y les diese un heredero; pero pronto esta emoción empezó a convertirse en temor una vez que uno de los falsos seguidores a Aslan empezara a esparcir el rumor de que Susan sólo era un señuelo para que Jadis conquistara Narnia. Caspian hizo todo lo posible para convencer a su pueblo de lo contrario, pero sus intentos fueron en vano; ninguno le creyó e incluso empezaron a decir que el rey estaba contra Aslan.

La alegría y tranquilidad que alguna vez dominó Narnia pronto fue sustituida por miedo e inseguridad.

Una noche, mientras el rey Caspian estaba ausente, los narnianos decidieron ir por la "hechicera" que había embrujado a su rey; y para liberarlo de su encanto, habían decidido que sería muerta en la mesa de piedra. Fue así como esa noche, los guardias entregaron a la joven y los invasores la tomaron presa para llevarla a la mesa de piedra. Las dríades fueron las únicas que creyeron a la preciosa hija de la bruja blanca y avisaron inmediatamente al rey lo que estaba por suceder, lamentablemente para el rey había sido demasiado tarde.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de piedra sólo pudo ver el cuerpo inerte de la mujer a la que más había amado en toda su vida. Su inmaculado vestido blanco estaba manchado de sangre y la vida de sus bellos ojos azules se había nublado. Sin embargo, en sus ojos se podía ver paz emanando de su rostro. El rey lloró como no había llorado en toda su vida y su vida se fue apagando. Los narnianos al ver aquella situación, creyeron que el hechizo que había sobre el rey era fuerte todavía y decidieron romperlo de la única forma que ellos consideraron factible: la muerte del rey.

Y fue ese el motivo por el cual el joven rey se encontraba ahí, en la mesa de piedra; visto como el más vil de los rufianes, el más cruel de los villanos y, lo peor para él: el más miserable de los traidores. Ahora estaba ahí, con el orgullo herido y el corazón destrozado, enviando plegarias a una divinidad que él empezaba a concebir como ciega y sorda, a punto de ser ejecutado por el más puro de los crímenes. La única esperanza que había en su corazón era la de reencontrarse con su amada de ojos azules como el mar.

Los tambores sonaban cada vez más rápido, igualando a los latidos de su corazón. Estaba nervioso y, verdaderamente no quería morir, pero tampoco quería vivir sin la mujer que le enseñó el significado de la palabra "amor". Los tambores sonaban cada vez más y más rápido, y una trompeta sonó, haciendo que los tambores dejaran de escucharse. Había un silencio sepulcral y un enano entonces subió a la mesa de piedra y en voz alta dijo:

-El día de hoy, estamos para presenciar la muerte de un traidor a Narnia. La gran magia dicta que ningún traidor debe pisar Narnia y ante el hechizo que la bruja Susan ha puesto en nuestro rey, la única forma de romperlo es dando descanso eterno a nuestro querido rey, deseando que encuentre el camino de Aslan, de nuevo.

Gritos de apoyo empezaron a escucharse y Caspian cerró los ojos. El rey fue aventado contra la mesa de piedra y puesto boca arriba.

-Pronto estaremos juntos, Susan.-susurró Caspian.

El enano que habló en un principio sacó una hermosa daga de oro, la misma con la que había dado fin a Susan, se situó frente al rey y la enterró en el corazón del rey. Poco a poco la cadencia de la respiración del rey fue haciéndose lenta y pesada hasta que por fin, la vida y agonía del rey se fueron. A los pocos segundos, la tierra debajo de los narnianos empezó a sacudirse y todos huyeron espantados, dejando el cuerpo del rey sobre la mesa de piedra.

Pasaron unos segundos y la respiración del rey volvió, éste se levantó y sacó la daga que estaba incrustada en su pecho, y el gran amo y señor de Narnia apareció frente a él. Debido al gran amor que ambos jóvenes se profesaron en vida, se habían hecho merecedores de una oportunidad en la otra vida, pero él los pondría a prueba. Por mil años, él recogería las almas de todos aquellos bajo su dominio y llevaría esas mismas almas al país de su hijo, Aslan, donde vivirían por toda la eternidad; y, una vez transcurridos estos mil años, su amada Susan volvería a tomar un cuerpo mortal para que ambos pudiesen descansar juntos y vivir el amor que se les fue robado por un egoísta cuya ambición pudo más que la lealtad al corazón. Y Caspian, al ver una oportunidad de volver con su amada aceptó.

Y desde entonces, el joven rey ha vagado por éste y otros mundos, llevándose las almas de aquellos a los que el tiempo les ha llegado. Ha cumplido las órdenes que el gran señor le ha dado casi penitentemente y siempre con la esperanza de volver a ver a la poseedora de esos preciosos ojos azules que lleva en sus recuerdos y en lo más profundo de su ser.


End file.
